Sharp Introduction
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: AU Different Take on the claw scene in X: Men 1. Wolverine/Cyclops, Logan/Scott, Father/Son.


Sharp Introduction

By" Wolfa Moon

Summary: AU Different Take on the claw scene in X: Men 1. Wolverine/Scott, Father/Son.

Disclaimer: No Own, Idea Mine.

SI

Logan tosses and turned in his sleep. Groaning and telling people no, stop, leave, go, nnooo. Tossing the covers off him he is ready to attack.

SI

The noises radiated through the halls. Scott, whose room is at the end of the hall came out. His mind still awake over their newest mutant addition. Hearing the noise he slides out of bed. Looking to Jean before heading to the hall. Jean placing herself in a cocoon of herself to not awaken with other's thought in hers. A trick the professor taught her. Moving down the hall he spots Rogue about to open the door.

"Marie," she stills.

"I just…" she hesitated.

"I'll handle it." She backs away slowly. "Go to your room."

"But I wanna…"

"You can see him in the morning. Good night." Putting a little force into it. She steps back going down the hall. Seeing her go out of sight he approaches the door. Taking a breath he enters the man's room, Logan's room. He is thrashing around.

"Logan? Logan." Stepping closer. The groaning gets louder. Thrashing more forceful. Reaching out to stop it before he wakes others. "Logan."

Logan awakes with predator reflexes, lashing out. Making contact. Suddenly the nightmare fades. Coming awake. His eyes falling upon the dick.

"What?" Then he looks up to see the man rigid and gasping. The light behind the glasses flashing bright red then dimming. "Cyclops?"

His claws had come out. And now they are sticking straight through the man who had saved him. Sure he didn't like the man but he didn't want him dead. Looking to the slumping face. The blood trickling out of the side of his mouth.

"Help, HELP ME!" he could hear people coming to his cry. Removing his claws Cyclops slumps into him. Catching the young man. Maneuvering him to lay the man on the bed. The glasses moving a little. Jean had warned him what Scott's powers could really do but nothing. Attentively he moved the glasses off. Scott tried to gargle a warning.

"It's okay." Lifting the glasses he sees Scott's eyes. Blue, the color of sky. A color he knew from somewhere. So long ago.

People entered the room. The moment gone.

"Scott!" Jean comes over applying pressure.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She gives a glare at him. He can feel the mental shove but her eyes move off him. Others come in and Scott is removed from his room.

SI

Logan couldn't stop thinking about those eyes. He had seen them before but it was so long ago. Pacing in the foyer where everyone normally would walk though but today everyone seems to avoid it like the plague. His mind racing. Looking up once and a while he had seen Rogue sit at the top of the stairs before being ushered away by her classmates.

"Logan," turning toward the voice. Looking down at the man who ran the place.

"How is he?"

"He'll be fine." There was more. Logan walks toward him.

"And?" he wants details.

"You punctured his lung and split his ribcage." He had felt the lung try and refill when his claws had made their way through.

"So he'll be fine?"

"In a couple of days and time." The professor looks at him. "There is something else?"

"How could you tell?"

"I am psychic you know." Logan smiles at that, small but smiles.

"I saw his eyes." Charles had seen that. Logan thinking loud on that subject for a while now. "I've seen them before." Logan began to pace more. "Why do I know his eyes?"

"May I?" Logan tilts his head. Coming over to kneel before him. Charles reaches out to place his hand on Logan's. Touch is not needed but it is a connection, a reassurance that they are still there, physically.

SI

Fire, there is fire everywhere. Pieces of metal erected around him. No crashed around him. He had been running from someplace. The ground cold. Air chilled but it didn't affect him. Moving through the flames he smells the burnt remains of human. Everything lost. Seeing what he can find. He moves to where the trail ends. Fire not as bad there.

Sniff! Sniff! Hearing the noise he goes toward it. Looking around he doesn't see it but can hear it. Closing his eyes he tilts his head. Opening his eyes, he looks up. There in the trees is a boy hanging from strings of a parachute. Their eyes finding one another's. Blue sad orbs focusing on him.

"Hold on," he yells as he climbs up to the boy. "What's your name?" the boy sniffles. Grabbing his small hurt arm close to his chest. There is blood in the kid's hair. Moving out on a branch to reach the boy. "Give me your hand kid." The kid doesn't respond. Reaching out he grabs the strings. Getting a hold on them he releases his claws. Metal glinting in the firelight. Grabbing the kid he brings the child close to him before he descends.

Reaching the ground he gets a better look at the kid.

"Kid, I ain't gonna hurt yah okay?" Moving gingerly he inspects the wound.

"Are they dead?" the kid whimpers. Logan looks at the kid. Estimating the kid's age around 5/6.

"Yeah kid, I'm sorry." Tears come from those blue eyes. "What's your name?"

"Ssccooott," he whimpers.

"Okay Scott, I'm Logan." Moving close he examines what he can. The boy shivering in the cold snow. Picking the boy up he moves them closer to a piece of burning debris.

"Whheeree's my brroother?"

"Only found you." The boy began to cry more. Kids are innocent. His heart always going to what he lost. Wanting to preserve that. The kid hugs him tight. "Don't worry Scott, I have you."

SI

Logan pushes away from the professor.

"What the hell is that?"

"A memory coming to the surface."

"That kid I saved that was. But I don't. How can that be?" So many questions not enough answers. The professor looks at him. "I don't remember what happened after. What happened?"

"Would you like to know?" Wolverine nods. He had lost so many memories. Tilting his head down. "You found Scott and reintroduced yourself to society. Scott by your side." Wolverine looks up at this. He expected to be drawn back to the past. Staring at the man.

"Show me." Charles tilts his head at this. "What?"

"Scott, only remembers small fragments of his past."

"So fill me in Chuck?" Charles bristled at the butcher of his name. Charles turns to move into his private office. Logan can only follow. Entering he closes the door. "Well?"

"Have a seat."

"I don't want to have a seat. I want to know what happened to Scott when he was a kid."

"You mean after you found him?" Charles made himself comfortable behind his desk. Wolverine tried to remain patient. The professor is testing him. He nods for he is afraid he might regret what comes out of his mouth and not get the story. Sighing he begins. "You rescued Scott. Scott began to open a whole new world for you. You had become recently lost to the knowledge of your past and had no path. Scott gave that to you."

"Didn't I try and find his folks?"

"You did and came up empty. All articles reported no surviving family members. So Scott remained with you." Logan sits trying to wrap his head around this.

"How come I don't remember?"

"Another mutant."

"What?"

"A telepath, very unlike myself, was used to find you. For whoever did that procedure on you wanted you back. So they found you and Scott."

"How long did we have together?"

"You found him when he was 5. The last vague memory that I can pick up back then is a hockey game you took him too. I believe he was 15. And when the mutant split you apart he was put into foster care where he ran away and I found him."

"How'd you find him?"

"A young man who can do what Scott does. Well let's say a blind kid is easy to find."

"How long was it till you discovered a way to let him see?" the professor smiles at the concern in Logan's voice. He may have opened the gates to let the flood come through. But it is needed for them to work together and for Logan to commit his loyalty to Scott.

"Till he was 24."

"9, 8 years."

"Yes. The mutant somehow made his powers arises to the surface."

"How did he survive?"

"He…" Charles looked away for that is a dark spot on Scott's history and his story to tell. Logan could smell the foul change in Charles attitude. Very sour.

"That bad."

"Yes." Damn. Wolverine had never sunk so low as to sell his body. Sure he fought with what he had for money. But that was different. Where is this protection coming from? "He was your son." Logan snarled at this.

"How do I know you didn't just manipulate my memory like that other mutant? How do I know that you didn't do this to just get me to join your group? So Chucky, tell me another?"

Charles watches as Wolverine paces his office. True, how could he defend his powers to him. True he could do those things but it is not in his nature.

"I can not defend myself against the wrongs of another. Nor can you deny what I have shown you. Believe it or not we are the good guys."

"From where I'm standing you're just like everyone else. Even this Magneto character."

"Talk to Scott. His memory is clouded on this just like yours. Unlike the gate I opened for you. He lost that time as well. Woke up blind and afraid to open his eyes. Knowing only that he could destroy. Believing he is the cause of his parents plane crash. He has burdened himself with their deaths."

"But he didn't."

"How can you know?"

"Because it didn't smell…" he stops to glare at Chuck. "Because his blasts don't smell like that."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I remember. You are one sneaky psychic." Charles smiles. Logan smirks before heading out. Before going to find Scott.

SI

"Logan?" Rogue comes running toward him.

"Hey you okay?"

"Yah, gonna meet Bobby up for lunch." Logan smiles at the kid finding a place.

"That's good."

"So have they figures out what happened?" he looks at her. "Why those people attacked you?"

"Nope just stay close to the grounds okay." She nods. He smiles as she passes. The kid so young and lost.

Blue orbs looking into his finding a family. Smiling after scoring a goal. Shaking his head. A little boy. Following his nose he makes his way to the lower levels. To see his boy.

Charles sighs loudly. Feeling sorry for them. They had lost so much time. Would they accept one another? Not knowing always bothered him. Sure he could read their thoughts and what they want at the time. What they dream? But the actual future. Beyond his powers, yet.

Logan opened the doors to medical. Following Scott and Jean's scent. Inside the room was cold. Several lights lined the perimeter of the room. Then a small lamp attached to a table sat besides a bed. Jean stood by the bed. Her one hand holding a file the other touching Scott. He creeps forward.

"How is he?"

"Lucky we have children here who have healing abilities." Wolverine kinda gathered. Sure he would be alright with immediate attention. But to be already without a tube down his throat to help him breath. No machines helping him breathe or force blood. Just an iv bag and O2 line wrapped around his ears and place under his nose. She glares at him. Placing the folder on the table she turns to face him.

"How dare you come here?"

"Please," she looks ready to strike with her gift but freezes. Tilting her head she stares at him.

"What changed?"

"The…The professor looked into my mind. Showed me a memory." Stepping closes he takes her hand. "See and let me stay." Resting a hand to his temple she sees the only solid memory there, then a little more. Feelings: joy, happiness, safety, love. Not sex, I want you love. Family, love, father, son. She steps back.

"You're the man."

"The man?"

"Scott has dreams sometimes. He projects. But there is a man who saved him and cared for him before everything went to hell. He dreams of him but figures it's just a dream. A wanted past."

"A wanted past. Don't we all." She stares at him. She knows more of Scott's recent past. Especially when Xavier recruited him. Brought in and thought himself to be a kept boy. Then given the ability to see. To exist. To protect those who could not, who needed.

"I'll leave you to it but if you.."

"I swear." Wolverine moves a chair to sit beside Scott. Some reason protectiveness flooding him. Looking at the man. Lifting the shades off his face. To see the youthful face. So young. Closing his eyes he tries to remember. To grasp at any straws that would give him insight to their forgotten time. Damn mutants messing with them. Just wanting to be normal.

_They are in the woods. Gathering wood. People don't ask many questions when you live in the vast wilderness. Taking people on their words. Scott is his son. Smiling as Scott and him pull the wagon full of wood. Two gallons of water filled from a natural spring. Scott running off to grab a log. Coming back to get a rub on the head. Stopping to smell the air. Scott imitating. Then moving slowly off to see rabbits hopping around. Looking to Scott._

"_Dinner?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Stay here." Scott moved to behind a tree to watch. His claws extend as he prowls around to the rabbit. Moving in quickly he grabs the rabbit and gives the creatures life for them. Coming back to a smiling Scott. _

"_Wish I could do that?"_

"_Hey, just be you okay." Hugging his little boy to him._

SI

"I thought they were dreams." Logan jumps at the voice. Looking over to see Scott with his eyes squinted close. Looking to where he placed the ruby frames he grabs them handing them to the man.

"Sorry," for what? Everything. Logan looks as the man turning his head to see him.

"You forgot. I forgot."

"When did you remember?"

"When your blades came out. The noise and then I remembered the pain." his hand going to his left arm. Logan curious moves the scrub sleeve up. There are three lines. Old scars. Running his hand over them. "You had a bad dream. You were so wary afterward. But I just…" climbed into your lap. "Your are such a pussy cat."

"Watch it kid." Scott laughs.

"Sure old man." He coughs for a second before sitting up. Wolverine worrying about him doing too much.

"You should be laying down."

"Nah I'm pretty much healed up. I just need a drink of water." Logan found the filled glass and handed it to him. He could see Scott's eyebrow go up. Pussycat. Remaining standing he goes to sit beside him.

"So what happened after?" Scott goes quiet. Having to learn a little of the darkness and hell he went through. Not sure if he wants to drag him further down that memory lane.

"Whatever she did it activated me and we became separated. Then somehow I ended up in the system. Got bounced around. Then finally to New York and a blind kid on those streets are easy pickings. So I had to get food and money somehow and also a protector." Looking down and away. His protector a pimp. His job selling the only thing he had for money enough to kinda survive. "Then I was found and here I am."

"So Xavier is a good guy?"

"Even though he is a telepath he has been good to me. Took me under his wing and I have never looked back. Until I remembered the darkness." Nodding his head he understood. The hells one lives through haunt you even after how far you get away from them. Never run away from your past. Sure you could forget but they are still there.

"I'm glad. It's funny how things come back to yah." Scott smirks back. "Sorry about um slicing you."

"It happens."

"Shit happens. that kills. You should be dead or on a machine right now. But since we are all special," he speaks with a tone. "You are up and about."

"To evolution. "


End file.
